Redención
by wizardelfgirl
Summary: Severus Snape ha perdido el deseo de vivir. Remus Lupin, consciente de que en parte ha sido su culpa, decide hacer el último sacrificio para que el atormentado Slytherin recupere su vida. Nota, es un solo capítulo largo.


Había pasado en menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que la mente de Remus Lupin se remontara al pasado.

Las luces.

Los gritos

La batalla final.

La muerte de Harry.

Es gracioso cómo se formulan las profecías. Siempre vagas, dejando muchas posibilidades de interpretación, dejando entrever una infinidad de futuros diferentes.

"Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive", decía la profecía.

Pero no decía nada de que ambos no pudieran morir.

Y habían muerto.

Y ahora, apenas unos meses después de derrocar al Señor Oscuro, los últimos mortífagos habían tratado de apoderarse de Hogwarts y tomar venganza de los asesinos de su maestro.

No se esperaba el ataque, sabiendo lo bien resguardada que estaba la escuela. Ni siquiera Voldemort había logrado entrar al castillo, o eso parecía. Ahora era obvio que de algún modo había descubierto la forma de engañar las muchas protecciones, pero su destrucción le había impedido llevar el plan a su culminación. Al parecer, sus discípulos estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

Lupin había estado paseando por los terrenos junto con el mismísimo Severus Snape cuando todo había comenzado. Una ráfaga de disparos luminosos provenientes del Bosque Prohibido los habían tomado por sorpresa. Después de apenas salvarse de ser alcanzados, ambos lanzaron señales de alerta con sus varitas antes de regresar corriendo al castillo. Por fortuna, muchos aurores se habían quedado en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, algunos para curarse de heridas menores, otros, irónicamente, para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de los mortífagos. Todos vieron las señales y se aparecieron frente a la reja de entrada de la escuela, listos para pelear.

Snape y Lupin, junto con Albus Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros, se habían reunido en frente de las puertas del castillo como una barrera contra el ataque, como la última protección de los niños que estaban adentro.

Y entonces sucedió. La luz, una brillante luz que cegó a todos, incluso a los que estaban en el castillo. Medio segundo después, una explosión en medio de los terrenos cimbró la escuela entera y lanzó a los maestros y a algunos aurores varios metros hacia atrás. Lupin apenas alcanzó a sentir el dolor agudo en su pierna antes de perder el conocimiento en medio de otra explosión de luz que lo golpeó sin piedad.

Y en ese segundo, Lupin recordó.

Había caído de manera muy parecida unos meses antes, pocas semanas después de que Voldemort había sido destruido. Deprimido, aún dolido por la muerte de Harry y de Sirius, había bajado la guardia durante un ataque a la mansión de Lucius Malfoy y el mismo Lucius le había disparado. Herido, apenas consciente, el último pensamiento del joven licántropo había sido de culpa: culpa porque les había fallado a aquéllos que contaban con él durante el ataque, pero en especial, culpa porque en realidad no le interesaba haber fallado. Pues muy dentro de él, Remus Lupin deseaba que lo mataran, dejar de sufrir por su miserable existencia y encontrar al fin algo de paz. Y así, mientras sentía cómo su vida se escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo, el joven licántropo había sonreído.

Pero aún no era momento de morir.

Cuando ya se había resignado a su destino, Lupin sintió cómo una mano lo sostenía con gentileza la cabeza, al tiempo que con la otra le introducían el cuello de un pequeño frasco en la boca. Un líquido amargo le recorrió la garganta y de inmediato el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse. Comprendiendo de inmediato la naturaleza de aquella poción, Lupin trató de rechazarla y con gran esfuerzo la escupió.

—¡Trágatela, maldición! —dijo una voz que le resultaba muy familiar al licántropo—. No tengo tantos frascos y no pienso desperdiciarlos en ti.

—¿Snape?

—Deja de hablar y bebe la poción, sellará tus heridas hasta que puedan curártelas.

Lupin trató de rechazar una vez más el frasco, pero Snape con gran habilidad le aplicó un hechizo de inmovilidad al licántropo y así lo obligó a pasarse el líquido. Luego, cargó a Lupin cuidadosamente y lo alejó del sitio de la pelea, dejándolo al cuidado de uno de los curanderos que acompañaban a la Orden del Fénix antes de regresar a la batalla.

La oportunidad de Lupin de morir se había escapado.

Lucius había utilizado un hechizo de plata para golpear a Lupin, por lo que sus heridas eran difíciles de curar. Durante varios días el joven permaneció en cama en un hospital improvisado en la ya capturada mansión Malfoy, demasiado delicado para transportarlo siquiera a San Mungo. Sin embargo, los poderes naturales de curación de los hombres lobo pronto comenzaron a trabajar y más pronto de lo que se esperaba el joven ya se había levantado. Aunque aún estaba débil y no se le permitía salir de la casa, Lupin pasaba el tiempo ayudando a los curanderos a atender a los pacientes del improvisado hospital.

Fue durante una ronda en el piso más alto cuando Lupin se enteró de que había un paciente más.

Ese día le habían asignado la tarea de repartir la comida a los pacientes del área de mayor gravedad. Muchos de ellos, aún muy débiles para comer, tenían que ser alimentados. Mientras Lupin ayudaba a una joven aurora a sostener la cuchara, notó que en el fondo de la habitación había una cama rodeada por cortinas blancas, ligeramente separada del resto. En ese momento, un viejo curandero salió de entre las cortinas. Lleno de curiosidad, Lupin esperó a que éste pasara cerca de él para preguntarle sobre la salud del paciente. Los ojos del hombre se ensombrecieron al oír la pregunta.

—Físicamente, las heridas han cerrado —dijo con pesar—. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no ha podido sanar. Y la razón es simple: el joven ha perdido la voluntad de vivir. Cuando el espíritu decae, el cuerpo lo sigue. Es una lástima. Por lo que me han dicho, el señor Snape fue de valiosa ayuda durante la guerra.

—¿Snape! —exclamó Lupin, asustando a varios pacientes a su alrededor. Murmurando una rápida disculpa, el joven se apresuró a correr hacia la lejana cama y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó las cortinas que ocultaban el lecho. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió.

Ahí yacía el maestro de pociones, su piel ceniza y demacrada aún llena de moretones, el cuerpo flácido y casi en los huesos. Aunque tenía el rostro cubierto por el grasiento cabello, Lupin notó que Snape estaba despierto, pero su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, vidriosa. No quedaba rastro del cínico y mordaz slytherin que aterrorizaba a los alumnos con sólo una mirada. Snape estaba reducido a un despojo humano esperando la muerte.

Lupin no soportaba ver así a su antiguo enemigo y sin embargo sus ojos no podían separarse de él. Instintivamente acarició el largo cabello negro en busca de una respuesta. Por un momento alcanzó a ver un destello en los ojos del joven, pero de inmediato se apagó.

—Snape¿qué sucede contigo?

Nada. Ni un comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera una mirada de odio. Lupin reconoció en esa actitud el mismo deseo que él había tenido durante la batalla, el deseo de morir. Snape le había arrebatado la oportunidad. Ahora, Lupin le devolvería el favor.

—Snape, no me importa si tengo que pasar una eternidad aquí, no te dejaré morir.

Y así, Lupin se volvió el enfermero personal de su peor enemigo.

Todos los días, después de tomar sus propias medicinas, Lupin se dirigía al último piso de la mansión y se sentaba junto a Snape mientras le administraban las varias pócimas que necesitaba. Él mismo lo alimentaba, obligándolo a masticar y a tragar. En ocasiones, cuando lo veía temblar, probablemente producto de algún mal sueño, lo confortaba con palabras cálidas y suaves. Y aunque Snape jamás parecía notar el trato que le daban, lentamente comenzó a mejorar.

Una noche, Lupin se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo un libro sobre pociones en voz alta, a la luz de un pequeño candelabro sobre la mesa de noche donde reposaban todas las pócimas medicinales de Snape. Toda la habitación dormía, al igual que el pálido joven. Así que Lupin cerró el libro y decidió retirarse a su propia habitación a descansar.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, a punto ya de atravesar las cortinas, una débil voz detrás de él lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Por qué?

Lupin dio media vuelta y se encontró con que Snape estaba, no sólo despierto, sino con la mirada alerta, si bien llena de una tristeza tal que el licántropo sintió frío en el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, esta vez más fuerte—. ¿Por qué me ayudas¿Por qué te importa?

Lupin se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, dándole la espalda al paciente.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Creo que en un principio lo hice porque sentía que te debía el favor. Pero ahora, simplemente no sé por qué lo hago.

Snape guardó silencio un momento, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Siempre me has odiado —murmuró—. Tú y tus patéticos amigos me odiaban. Todo el mundo siempre me ha odiado. Incluso mi padre me odiaba, si bien siempre procuró mantenerme vivo para que sobreviviera el apellido Snape. Si me estás ayudando por lástima, te advierto que te la guardes y te largues de aquí. No necesito de tu compasión.

—Por supuesto que no necesitas la compasión de nadie, Snape, eso ya lo sé, pero sí necesitas la ayuda de un amigo. Sé que de mí no te interesa tener nada, Severus, pero al menos en esta ocasión déjame ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme¿Ayudarme? La única ayuda que te agradecería en este momento sería la de tus garras destrozando mi carne, lobo rabioso. Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Cumpliremos el deseo de tu amigo Sirius de matarme y yo al fin podré descansar. Hazme un favor y vuelve en la luna llena para que termines lo que tú y ese idiota empezaron hace tantos años.

Lupin se quedó helado al oír estas palabras. Volteó a ver a Snape, esperando que sólo fuera un insulto más, la forma de Snape de mostrar su desprecio. Pero lo único que vio en los ojos del joven fue sinceridad.

Snape notó que Lupin lo veía y sonrió secamente—¿Sabes la razón por la que guardé tu secreto cuando Albus me lo pidió? No fue por ti, eso te lo aseguro. Fue porque, en el fondo, cuando te vi en tu forma de lobo acercándote hacia mí, por un momento deseé que me alcanzaras y me mataras. Sí, como lo oyes. Deseaba que me mataras de una vez por todas y me ahorraras el trabajo de intentarlo yo mismo. Pero ese estúpido de Potter tenía que ir y salvarme y dejarme en deuda con él. Y lo que es peor, Albus me vigilaba tan de cerca que no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo yo. Creo que una de las razones por las que me uní a Voldemort era porque esperaba que tarde o temprano alguien me matara, ya fuera Voldemort o algún auror. Y hubo varias veces que casi lo conseguí. Pero entonces sucedió algo que me hizo decidir a volver a la luz, a ayudar a Albus a derrocar a Voldemort. Mas eso se acabó. La guerra se ha terminado, he expiado todas mis culpas y ahora sólo me falta pagar por una, la mayor de todas, que es haber nacido como el infeliz que soy. Así que deja de tratar de ayudarme, porque no me debes nada. Vete y vive tu vida, Remus, y déjame morir en paz —con esto, Snape se dio media vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda al licántropo.

Esta revelación había dejado a Lupin aún más helado que las palabras anteriores. ¿Ya desde entonces Snape deseaba morir¿Por qué¿Acaso había sido tan miserable su vida en la escuela, acaso esas constantes bromas de Sirius y James, habían hecho tanta mella en su alma? Y él, Remus, había sido parte, al nunca tratar de detener a sus amigos, siempre temeroso de que lo abandonaran y lo rechazaran. La cobardía y el temor de quedarse solo habían regido gran parte de sus acciones y aquí estaba el resultado. Un alma herida que sólo había deseado un poco de comprensión.

Lupin sintió tanta vergüenza que no pudo reprimir el llanto. No estaba llorando. Simplemente las lágrimas ardientes brotaron de sus ojos y le quemaron las mejillas y el cuello. Si había alguien que merecía morir, era él, por haber sido un cobarde, por haber dejado que un hombre inocente fuera injuriado de ese modo, por haber dejado que un alma de bien se hubiera marchitado como una flor sin las raíces del cariño que la sostengan.

Por haber pensando sólo en él, cuando había quienes sufrían en silencio un dolor todavía mayor que el rechazo.

—No, Snape —dijo casi sin pensar, las palabras brotando de su corazón sin que pudiera reprimirlas—. No te odia todo el mundo. Yo jamás te odié. Al contrario, siempre sentí que era más afín a ti que a mis amigos, y eso siempre me dio miedo, porque temía que el lobo que llevo dentro algún día llegara a controlar mi vida y me convirtiera en un ser despiadado. Pero ahora veo que siempre fui ese ser despiadado y tú la presa de mi estupidez. Tú merecías respeto y cariño, y jamás te di ninguno. Aunque tu actitud no era de mucha ayuda —añadió con una sonrisa seca—, pero la vida nunca te dio la oportunidad de ser diferente.

Snape seguía dando la espalda al licántropo, pero por la tensión de sus músculos, Lupin sabía que lo estaba escuchando con atención.

—Pero las cosas ahora son diferentes. La guerra ha terminado, ya no tienes que arriesgar tu vida. Aquellos que te atormentaban se han ido. Incluso… incluso Harry —la voz de Lupin se apagó por un momento. Los músculos de Severus se tensaron aún más—. Ya no hay nadie que pueda lastimarte, excepto quizá yo, y te aseguro que moriría antes que hacerte daño alguno, Severus. Eso te lo prometo.

Lupin se levantó de la cama de Snape y éste a pesar de sí mismo giró un poco para ver su sombra alejarse.

—Severus, si alguna vez quieres vengarte de todos los que te hicieron daño, aún si quieres torturar o matar, búscame cuando quieras, puedes hacer lo que desees. Aprovechemos el desprecio que me tienes para desahogar tu ira y comenzar una nueva vida.

Esta vez fue Severus Snape quien sintió aquel terrible frío en el corazón. Con gran rapidez a pesar del dolor el joven se dio la vuelta para encarar a su gran enemigo, pero Lupin ya había cruzado las cortinas y se había perdido en la penumbra.

El licántropo le había pedido disculpas y le ofrecía no sólo su amistad, sino su vida.

La ira de Severus Snape se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un profundo deseo de vivir.

A partir de entonces, aunque ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar esa conversación, Snape y Lupin se volvieron amigos.

Lupin siguió ayudando a Snape a recuperarse, y éste a su vez puso todo su empeño en mejorar. Muy pronto, contra toda expectativa, se hallaba recorriendo la mansión Malfoy con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero con un destello en los ojos que hasta Ron Weasley, que en ocasiones iba a la mansión a ayudar, no pudo evitar notar.

Snape y Lupin nunca hablaron de aquella promesa que el licántropo le hiciera, pero éste nunca la olvidó.

Remus Lupin despertó para descubrir que la pelea aún continuaba. Con gran esfuerzo, por el dolor de su pierna, se incorporó y recorrió rápidamente con la mirada los alrededores. Las cosas no pintaban bien. Muchos aurores habían sido heridos con las explosiones mágicas y los que quedaban luchaban a muerte con los mortífagos. Milagrosamente, a Lupin la explosión lo había lanzado a una pequeña hendidura en la base del castillo cubierta por algunos arbustos, lo que le había permitido permanecer oculto mientras había estado inconsciente. Pero ahora, era el momento de pelear.

Lupin salió de su escondite dispuesto a luchar, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando casi volvió a caer.

Severus Snape yacía en el pasto a pocos metros de él, aún consciente, pero con la túnica empapada en sangre. El mortífago que lo había herido, a pocos metros de distancia, se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo. Por la posición de la varita, Lupin supo que era el cruciatus. _Incluso en un momento como éste se divierte torturando antes de matar_.

Lupin enfocó la vista y descubrió con horror que la identidad del brujo no era otra sino la de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, que había logrado escapar del ataque a su mansión. Lucius, que, según le había contado Snape, lo había torturado incontables ocasiones cuando habían descubierto que era un espía, antes de que la Orden lograra rescatarlo de las garras de Voldemort. Lucius, el último de los atormentadores que plagaban la vida de su amigo. Bueno, el penúltimo, si Lupin contaba sus propias vergonzosas acciones de antaño.

Sus acciones.

Su cobardía.

Pero ya no más.

Lupin había hecho una promesa, y era hora de cumplirla.

Con la agilidad propia de un lobo, el dolor de su pierna desaparecido, Lupin dio un gran salto y cayó en frente de su amigo, justo a tiempo para interceptar el maleficio y recibirlo en pleno cuerpo.

Lupin sintió el dolor recorrerle cada fibra de su ser como un fuego esparciéndose por un campo de pasto seco.

Severus Snape, incapaz de registrar lo que sucedía, sólo atinó a mirar.

Vio el cuerpo de Remus convulsionarse de dolor. Vio, a lo lejos, a Lucius disfrutando el sufrimiento del licántropo. Y vio, finalmente, el rostro de su amigo, que a pesar del dolor y las convulsiones mantenía fijo hacia él.

Remus sonreía.

Con gran claridad, a pesar de que el dolor amenazaba con hacerlo perder el sentido, Remus Lupin habló.

—Tus dos últimos atormentadores se van, Severus. Es hora de comenzar tu nueva vida.

Acto seguido, ante la atónita mirada del maestro de pociones, Lupin se levantó, caminó hacia el ahora desconcertado y azorado mortífago, y con voz clara y movimientos firmes lanzó el maleficio para matar.

El sorprendido Lucius no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear cuando cayó muerto. El maleficio cruciatus se rompió.

Y con él, también la fortaleza de Remus.

Snape reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y recostarlo con suavidad en el pasto. Si tan sólo tuviera alguna de sus pociones…

Pero sabía que de nada serviría. El cuerpo de Lupin había resistido el cruciatus por un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Snape conocía por experiencia el terrible daño interno que podía causar una exposición larga al maleficio.

Lupin tosió con fuerza y el rostro de Snape se cubrió de sangre.

Su único amigo se moría en sus brazos y Snape no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y entonces, en sus últimos segundos de agonía, Remus Lupin pronunció sus últimas palabras—: Perdóname.

Snape acercó su rostro al oído del licántropo y susurró—: Nunca hubo nada que perdonar.

Los labios de Lupin se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Y exhaló su último aliento.

—¿Adónde tienes planeado ir? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore al joven maestro que, equipaje en mano, observaba el amanecer desde una colina en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Aún no lo sé bien, iré adonde el corazón me guíe. He viajado poco y quiero conocer un poco más del mundo antes de regresar aquí para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—Me alegra, Severus —respondió al anciano brujo—. Espero que tu viaje te ayude a cerrar las heridas del pasado. Pero deduzco que no vas a iniciar de inmediato.

Cómo le hacía este brujofisgón para adivinar los pensamientos de los demás era un misterio que Snape sabía jamás desentrañaría.

—No, Albus, tienes razón. Le prometí a la familia Weasley que los acompañaría a visitar la tumba de Harry —Albus arqueó una ceja—. Sí, como lo oyes, voy a pasar unos días con los Weasley. Incluso yo me sorprendí cuando Ron Weasly me lo pidió, pero más cuando acepté. Después —el rostro de Snape se contrajo en una sonrisa irónica—, vamos a pasar a visitar a la familia de Potter. ¿Sabes que no asistieron a la ceremonia de su entierro? Demasiado avergonzados, creo, para admitir que en el fondo apreciaban al muchacho. El ministerio quería enterrar a Potter en el centro de Hogsemade y erigir una estatua en su honor, pero los Weasley los convencieron de una tumba sencilla junto a sus padres. Sabían que eso es lo que el chico habría deseado.

Dumbledore asintió con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. Tantos habían muerto. Tanta gente que merecía vivir. Y Harry, un muchacho apenas, a quien se le había robado la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida. Un valiente joven que había muerto por el bien de la humanidad, dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus seres más queridos: sus amigos.

Lo cual le recordó—¿Volverás a tiempo para la ceremonia de los caídos?

—Por supuesto. Hay mucha gente que merece ser reconocida. Gente que dio la vida para que otros continuaran —Snape se dio la vuelta para ocultar la solitaria lágrima que surcaba lentamente su rostro, pero sabía que Dumbledore lo conocía demasiado bien como para ocultarle sus sentimientos.

—Debo irme ya, Director. Le prometí a Bill Weasley que los vería en la entrada. Pero antes quiero pasar a despedirme de alguien…

—Ve, Severus, no te entretengo más. Que te diviertas en tu viaje. Y salúdame a Remus —esa última frase la dijo con un atisbo de picardía en su voz—. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de saber que te vas con los Weasley.

Severus se dio la vuelta para encarar al Director y éste se sorprendió por la gran sonrisa —la primera sonrisa sincera— que iluminaba el rostro del maestro de pociones.

—Sí, sé que le gustará saberlo.

Y dicho esto, Severus Snape tomó su equipaje, salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y se Desapareció hacia el cementerio de Hogsmeade para despedirse de su mejor amigo, de aquél que le había devuelto la fe en sí mismo y en las personas.

De aquél que había dado la vida para que Severus encontrara la felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
